This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a modular shielded coaxial cable connector which uses shielded dielectric housing modules.
A typical coaxial cable includes a center core conductor surrounded by a tubular-like dielectric sheath which, in turn, is surrounded by a shield which typically is a cylindrical metallic braid. A dielectric cover may surround the braid. The braid is used for both shielding and grounding purposes.
A wide variety of connectors are available for terminating and/or interconnecting coaxial cables. Such a connector typically includes some form of dielectric housing having at least one through passage for receiving a coaxial cable. At least portions of the housing are covered by a conductive shielding member, and appropriate mounting means are provided for securing the shielding member to the housing. The coaxial cable typically is xe2x80x9cstrippedxe2x80x9d to expose the shielding braid thereof. The braid is somehow coupled to the shield of the connector. For instance, the braid may be soldered to the connector shield, and/or the braid may be soldered to a separate grounding member of the connector. With the ever-increasing miniaturization and high density of contemporary electrical circuitry, coaxial cables have become quite difficult to manufacture and use due to the complexity of the connectors. The present invention solves these problems by providing a modular shielded coaxial cable connector using a split housing of dielectric modules plated with a conductive shielding material.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved modular shielded coaxial cable connector.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector includes at least a pair of dielectric housing modules defining at least one cable-receiving passage therebetween. The passage is split axially whereby a passage portion is disposed in each housing module. The housing modules are plated with conductive shielding material at least in the area of the split passage. A coaxial cable section is disposed in the cable-receiving passage. The cable section includes a conductive core surrounded by a dielectric sheath.
As disclosed herein, a plurality of the split cable-receiving passages are provided between the housing modules. The passages are substantially equally spaced. Each passage is split generally along a centerline thereof, whereby a passage-half is disposed in each housing module.
In one embodiment of the invention, the split cable-receiving passages extend at angles (e.g., right angled passages). The passages are coplanar, and the passages are split in a plane coextensive with their respective angle. In another embodiment of the invention, each split cable-receiving passage extends at an angle and the passage is split in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the angle.
The invention contemplates that a plurality (more than two) dielectric housing modules can be provided in a stacked arrangement. Each pair of adjacent housing modules has at least one of the split cable-receiving passages therebetween.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.